Errors commonly occur when persons in a hurry make change involving currency bills stored in their billfold. In addition to hurrying there are many distractions that tend to cause mistakes to be made. This problem is particularly great for those people who do business from their billfold all day long because of many dozens of transactions.
I had first thought it might be substantially impossible to design a billfold file so that it would be stiff enough and strong enough to hold its position in the billfold with constant use and yet have parts that are thin enough so as not to swell out a billfold making it so thick that the file would not be accepted by users but I have found by long experiment that it is possible to have the parts of such a file made of materials and of thicknesses, spacings and shapes that can accomplish the answer to those problems and to provide a compact, effective billfold file for durability and long use and separating the different bills of different denominations effectively so they can be easily and quickly found behind index tabs, which latter are disposed within the outlines of the billfold so that they will not be damaged during use.
The problem of a billfold file suitable for billfolds of the one fold type is particularly a problem because in a one fold billfold there is a folding that occurs right at the center which is the only place where on can effectively attach such a file to the billfold in cases where attachment is desired. Attachment is not necessary in all cases as I have found that friction alone will hold a file in place very well.
A fixing of panels together is one way of making a unitary billfold file, but this will not work in a single fold billfold because the only place where panels can be attached together is at the center of a panel lengthwise which is the exact place where bending is desired whereby attachment of panels together at that place would not work.
Consequently, I engaged in long research and developement and conceived the idea of having a billfold file in which the panels are loosely secured to a master plate and are not secured together at the center lengthwise of the panels at all. With my new concept of this invention they are free to move with respect to each other as the billfold is opened and closed, unbent and bent.
The new concept involves having a master plate to which the panels are loosely secured but in a manner such that they stay in place with ends bent around the retainer edges of retainer portions of a master plate which are offset from the remainder of the master plate itself.